Inevitable Recrudescence
by oh-you-pretty-things
Summary: Jareth has been watching Sarah grow up. Fate offers him another chance, under the worst possible circumstances...for him. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth, or any of the characters associated with the film. Labyrinth is property of the Jim Henson Company.

Jareth had watched Sarah's life unfold through his crystals. Years had passed and the girl that had once been the most extraordinary creature from the Aboveground he'd ever known was now waxing into a new era of her life: womanhood. The Goblin King was always the silent observer. He'd watched her quiet, antisocial nature slowly dissolve through the teen years; watched her repressed fire slowly make itself known to the world through sharp wit and a quick temper; watched her childish ideals fade into the past; watched those cruel eyes grow even more calculated. Human men were more interested in her physical growth than her mental alterations. They noticed first her obvious beauty-perfect dark tresses; oddly, but perfectly, shaped green eyes; tall, curvaceous figure. Jareth wasn't blind to these attributes, but really in the larger scheme of life, those things were far less interesting than her mind. Sarah truly was remarkable in his eyes, and as time passed his feelings had not dissipated. In fact, they had grown.

As Jareth now watched Sarah's everyday occurrences, he noticed something had changed in her. She was losing her grip on the Underground. She was beginning to doubt its existence. Beginning to lose faith in her own memories. It was part of what humans called "growing up" – the complete willingness to ignore the truths of childhood. Sarah was letting go, but not without a fight. It was her inability to smoothly move forward into adulthood that had interested Jareth, and perhaps given an old fae a second chance.

Sarah sighed. It was midway through her last year at university. It had been a thrill, a great ride, and a wonderful dream. She'd decided to study acting at UCLA, just to put herself right in the heart of the acting world. She'd mosied down to Hollywood on more than one occasion, gone to a few open auditions, and even modeled a bit – quite a bit actually. She'd had bit parts in films, mainly because some casting director had thought her beautiful enough to share the screen with a more famous beautiful person. Her fifteen minutes would come; in truth, it was only a matter of time. She knew she was talented enough to make a career on the stage, and beautiful enough to make it on the big screen. She really had only to wait. But, for some reason knowing this had not given her the comfort she had expected. She felt a bit empty. Something was missing. Her brow furrowed,

"Why bother worrying about it now?" she shrugged.

Sarah decided to do what she always did when some particular train of thought bothered her too much – head to the salle.

It was empty; most people were too busy studying for exams to bother with physical activity. She considered herself lucky. To have a whole, quiet room to herself for an undisclosed amount of time. An Arts degree afforded her the time to do what she pleased. Right now, she'd be pleased to poke at a fencing dummy. Smiling, she donned her glove and swiped up her sword. _Nothing takes care of nasty frustration like stabbing something_, she mused. Sarah had discovered fencing in her first year of university. Her first year acting coach had recommended checking it out to her class. It was sure to help out with performing accurate stage fighting. And how. Sarah had been immediately smitten with the sport. Highly individual in nature, much like her own disposition, fencing allowed her to relieve stress, sharpen her mind, and exercise all at once. She had made friends within the team, people with just as many strange idiosyncrasies as herself, and she had become a valuable asset to the team athletically, as well. Becoming a member of the team had definitely improved her stage fighting.

Even as she poked away at the dummy, the nagging dread she had felt had not relented. She had a strong fear of growing up, and graduating would make her just that one step closer in the whole process. To top it off, her dreams were becoming more anxiety-filled. She dreamt of the destruction of the labyrinth, the deaths of Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and, most disturbing of all, Jareth. The more she thought of the labyrinth, the more she started to disbelieve her own memory. Had it really happened? Had she really been there? Had a man as powerful and seductive as Jareth actually offered her her dreams? Had she actually been strong enough to refuse him? That last part really got to her. Thinking back on her frail fifteen-year old mentality, how could she actually believe that she had been strong enough to turn Jareth down? Or, maybe she was just getting weak in her old age. She didn't believe that, if given the chance again, she could turn him away. Of course, that's all assuming that the whole ordeal wasn't just a delusion of an overly romantic, fantasy-loving little girl. She missed the hit.

"Damn, thinking too much again! It's bad for my health," she muttered.

"So's talkin' to yourself."

Sarah jumped at the sound of a voice that was not her own. She turned quickly to see who owned it. She smiled.

"Hi Seth."

The lean redhead strode towards her and swept her into a quick hug.

"I thought I'd find you here," Seth said, releasing her from his embrace.

"Just needed to blow off some steam," Sarah replied, as she began putting away her equipment. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah, well, we're headin' to the bar for a few drinks before the big karaoke night. Wanna come?"

Sarah glanced at Seth and smiled. They had met last year when the lanky Southerner had decided to make his fencing debut on try-out night. He'd been a natural with smooth easy movements and the ability to judge when to change up the routine. They'd become fast friends due to his easy and wacky nature. Occasionally Sarah had wondered what it would be like if they were to become more than friends, but she often banished the thought frightened at the prospect of ruining something truly good.

"Nah, I think I'm going to see if I can book a flight home," she replied nonchalantly.

Seth raised his eyebrows. "Hun, you ain't gonna be gettin' home tonight."

Sarah laughed. "Of course not!" Her smiled faded slightly, her tone reminded her of something from long ago.

"_Her head don't come off!" "Of course it doesn't!"_

"Sarah, are you alright?" Seth asked, the look of concern in his eyes was duly noted. Sarah returned an easy smile.

"Yeah, just got something on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, nothing to worry about…I think." Her disturbing dreams suddenly came to mind as she said it. Seth still looked worried.

"Well, you know who to call, if you need to."

"Ghostbusters?"

Seth frowned, and gave her a playful shove. "Uhhhg, Sarah! That was SO lame."

They laughed as they left the salle. Seth walked her back to her dorm. When she got inside, she realized that her want to go home was actually something she _needed_ to do. She went online and booked a flight for the upcoming Thursday, she had no classes Thursday, and Friday's classes she could afford to miss. It was settled; she was going home.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters in it (UNFORTUNATELY!) I do however own Seth :P Labyrinth is the property of the Jim Henson Company and all that jazz…

Jareth watched Sarah poke away at a small, green ball on a string. It seemed a rather strange pastime, but he knew that she enjoyed it. There was always something calm in her calculating eyes when she picked up the blunt-tipped sword. Jareth had much approved of the sport as it had truly complimented her personality. Using her quick mind to outwit her opponent, and her lithe body to strike them down. This swordplay had driven her to accept more interesting roles on the stage as well, often playing a passionate youth fighting against some injustice. Jareth could not help but note that this interest in fighting and maintaining power had likely stemmed from the incidents in the labyrinth so many years prior. Jareth grinned sardonically. Sarah had long since given up playing the damsel in distress. Winning her would require much more than a fancy dress and a masquerade. The game at hand was becoming interesting. He could see that something was troubling her; something was gnawing at her insides. She was becoming clumsy at poking the little ball, occasionally missing it altogether. He sent a thought her way, a gentle nudge towards her old bedroom, still full of all her dreams. She'd left them behind physically, but he knew that her heart would never truly let them go.

He was aware that the thought had hit her when she suddenly stopped poking at the ball. Unfortunately, her redheaded companion appeared in the doorway. Jareth was noplussed by his presence. The boy was important to Sarah, that was obvious, but Jareth sensed no threat in him. Sarah valued this boy's friendship more than anything, and would do nothing to harm it, including building a romance with him. Besides, when it came to Sarah, Jareth felt that fate was on his side. He had often discounted fate, ignored its presence, mocked it, and denied it, but this was different.

Sarah had discovered the book in her deceased mother's belongings when she was fourteen. She had become engrossed in the story, infatuated with the paper Goblin King, obsessed with playing the damsel in distress. The key to all of it, the key to Jareth's interest in her, had begun when he realized that this human girl, beautiful in body, mind and spirit, would never be held under his power. Not then, not ever. Of course, he had known this, but she hadn't – not yet. He had known it was only a matter of time, with the new stepmother and baby brother, that the little seed of her obsession would bloom and she would say the right words. It was a little cruel on his part to play his little game with her when she was so young, but how else could he expect to win? He wanted her, and more than anything, he wanted power over her-simply because he knew he could not have it. He had wanted to trick fate. It had been cruel to him, to leave him with such a set of subjects. Now, to place this girl in front of him and tell him he'd never have power over her? It was too much. But, fate had won, and he'd failed. However, having power over her was not in his interests anymore.

Sarah had called home the next morning to let her father know that she would be coming home. Karen had answered the phone. Sarah smirked at her stepmother's reaction.

"Home? In the middle of the semester? You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No, no, unfortunately not," Sarah had replied, knowing that it would drive Karen into ballistics.

"UNFORTUNATELY? Listen here, Sar…"

Sarah cut her off with a sweet tone, "Kidding! Wow, you need to CALM DOWN! I just feel like coming home is all."

"Nothing is wrong?" Karen sounded unconvinced.

"No, but you're mighty suspicious, aren't you?"

"Well, can you afford such an unnecessary flight, Sarah?" Karen asked, finally in a normal tone.

"Yeah, I've had a few gigs last month that paid pretty well. Since I don't have to pay tuition next year, I thought an unnecessary visit was financially viable," Sarah answered. When she stated that she wouldn't have to pay tuition, that same dread filled her again. _Growing up sucks_, she thought while pouting.

The phone call had ended not long after that. Sarah was alternately pleased and annoyed at the thought of seeing Toby so soon. She loved the little rat, she'd have to after all the trouble she went through to save him from a goblin's fate. But, after all, he was a little brother and one can only take so much of _them_. Sarah smiled as she packed. Toby. Again she began to run through the possibility that the labyrinth was all just a really elaborate dream of a confused adolescent. She'd never asked Toby if he remembered any of it, she was afraid of what the answer might be. And a seven-year old boy was hardly the most reliable of sources. For some reason, she felt that going home would answer all her questions. She hoped it would put an end to her nasty dreams as well.

Sarah glanced at the clock. Her flight would leave in three hours, which means the taxi should be here any minute. A horn honked outside.

"Like clockwork," she mused.

She grabbed her backpack, her stay would be short and she still had clothes at home. Sarah giggled at the prospect of wriggling into her old jeans. When she reached the cab, she was shocked to recognize the driver.

"Seth! Since when do you drive a cab?" she exclaimed.

"Hey, hun, not all of us are beautiful models, okay? Gotta make a livin' somehow," he smiled. "Get in, I took this call special." Seth winked at her, which made her laugh heartily. For a second, she couldn't help but feel that she'd miss him. That was ridiculous, though. She would only be gone four days, right? Something inside her turned, she began to feel that going home would change the course of her future. Maybe, although she doubted it because she'd only be gone four days, but maybe she would really miss Seth on a more long-term basis. She just couldn't shake the idea, no matter how hard she tried.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth, and the characters associated with the film are property of the Jim Henson Company. It's sad, but they aren't mine to keep forever and ever – just to borrow for a bit. ;)

Jareth could feel the wheels of fate turning. He smirked. Who'd have thought that fate would be on his side for once? Sarah was boarding her plane home, to the very place where they had met. It was truly only a matter of time. He figured that with a gentle suggestion to say the words, Sarah would again enter his world. However, he would have four days in which to hear her to say the words. He could be patient, and he would wait to see whether she would say them of her own free will. Having her come to the Underground willingly would more than meet the requirements for his own satisfaction.

Unknown to Jareth, the wheels of fate were indeed turning. Whether or not they turned in his favour was an entirely different matter altogether.

Sarah finally reached her childhood home around 9pm. After many greetings and hugs, Toby was sent off to bed, as it was a school night, and Sarah headed off for some rest, as well. Her family had welcomed her warmly, despite the spontaneous nature of her visit, and Karen had had no more prying questions to ask. Her parents did not appear concerned, which was a good thing. The last thing Sarah wanted was a weekend of explanations and pleas.

She sighed. Her room was as it always was, forever unchanging, a portal to her imagination. She glanced up to the shelf that held all her little stuffed friends, smirking at the empty space where Lancelot had been. She smiled nostalgically, remembering what a fit she had gone into whenever Karen had taken any of her belongings – especially Lancelot. Sarah wondered if Toby still had Lancelot. Still caught in a wave of nostalgia, Sarah plopped down in front of her vanity mirror and opened the top drawer. A tinny lipstick case; newspaper clippings of her mother's performances; and, a little, worn book entitled 'The Labyrinth'. Sarah's pulse quickened as her hand reached for the book, almost on impulse. She flipped through the pages, skimming the passages with the all too familiar dialogue between the Goblin King and the damsel.

"You have no power over me…huh. How is it even possible to not be able to remember that line?" she whispered breathlessly.

Sarah bit her bottom lip. The dreams were coming back in waves. The labyrinth was there, as it had been, completely unchanged - and then there was chaos. Pandemonium. Disaster. The Goblin King's castle was in ruins; the goblins were at war, many of them dead. More specifically upsetting was the deaths of her friends and the Goblin King himself. They played out in her mind as the worst types of deaths imaginable. It felt as though her dreams were trying to hurt her, her mind was trying to hurt her.

A rumble of thunder woke her from her reverie. She looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked. The Sarah in the mirror was a perfectly made up 15-year old version of herself. She recognized the dress and hair; she remembered a perfect ball. Sarah looked more carefully at herself in the mirror and locked eyes with her reflection. To her shock, the reflection spoke, her tone was flat and emotionless:

" There's such a sad love deep in your eyes. You should never have turned him down," the reflection said. She tilted her head softly to one side, Sarah could feel her own head following the action. "This world is upside down now! What will you do? How will you save them? You know it's in your hands! It's fate!" Her reflection was now smiling widely, as though expecting an answer. Sarah was flabbergasted. A loud rumble of thunder and forceful rain hitting her window made Sarah break contact for a split second. When her eyes returned to the mirror all she saw reflected back was her present self: straight hair, white polo shirt, blue jeans.

"I'm going crazy," she said.

Sarah moved shakily from the mirror. She walked towards the window and glanced outside, watching the storm progress. It was then that she noticed a bird in the tree. She squinted to see it better. It was dark and large, but she couldn't make out what it was. It was only when the rain seemed to ease off that she could see it properly. It was a crow-black as midnight. Shivering, Sarah moved away from the window as well. She was thoroughly disturbed by the happenings of this night. Looking around her childhood room, she couldn't help but feel small and helpless. In a quiet and very scared voice she called out.

"Hoggle, I need you."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or the characters associated with the film; they are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

Jareth was watching Sarah shuffle through her old belongings; he smiled as she reached for the book. He was watching her shift through the pages and noticed that she had stopped dead on one page. He knew what the words she was reading were; he only wished he could hear what she was saying. He leisurely watched her as she stared forward, caught in some dreamlike state. Her expression bothered him; she appeared distraught and upset. It wasn't an expression he was used to seeing on Sarah's face, even when she was acting. Sarah faced challenges head on with a resourcefulness that few could match. Why, then, was she making this face? What troubled her so much? Jareth began to worry. Not about the success or failure of his plan, but for Sarah's well-being. The game would not be fun if she were distracted by something else.

Watching her more intently, he noticed something even more strange. She was peering at her reflection in horror, yet Jareth could see nothing out of the ordinary. This carried on for a minute or so until Sarah moved to window. The weather was atrocious Aboveground. He remembered that the night he had met her, the weather had been terrible. It was yet another odd twist of coincidence. Jareth smirked. He then saw Sarah slink away to her bed, apparently terrified of something or another. He wanted to go to her and correct whatever the problem was; all she had to do was say the words. He waited hopefully and watched her mouth open and close. She had said words, but they weren't for him. He had only vaguely heard the words as a sweet whisper brought in with the breeze – she had called to someone in his Labyrinth, but that someone was not Jareth. He sighed. It was likely Hoggle.

Jareth's troubles soon began to extend beyond that of Sarah's. A deep rumble was heard in the distance and the sweet sound of gently falling rain came soon after. Jareth's eyes narrowed. A goblin came scampering in to tell him what he already knew.

"Sire, it's raining! RAINING! It never rains in the Labyrinth!"

This was true; it never rained in the Labyrinth because the Labyrinth was Jareth's domain. The Labyrinth and everything in it obeyed Jareth – including the weather. Jareth hates the rain. It never rains in the Labyrinth. It seems that fate was pulling out all the stops.

It had been ten minutes since Sarah had called for Hoggle, and yet she heard no reply; she saw no friendly face in her mirror; she was still utterly alone. Of course, Sarah had already calmed down. The crow combined with her odd reflection had disturbed her greatly. Sarah cursed her overactive imagination silently wishing that she had simply gone to bed. But, now, she was worried for Hoggle. In the past, she had called to her friends and they would appear almost instantaneously. Sarah mentally noted that she had not called to them in a few years and perhaps her memory was beginning to become fuzzy on time lines.

She called out again. Nothing. The storm outside raged on, but Sarah refused to even glance out the window for fear of seeing that crow again. Sarah decided to call out to all of her friends: Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. Absolutely nothing.

"This is ridiculous!" Sarah exclaimed, flinging herself from the bed. She stalked to the window only to again be shocked by the crow. It seemed to refuse to leave the branch. It seemed to be staring straight at her. Almost as though in an act of defiance to the bird's persistent behaviour, Sarah started to say the words. Something was going on Underground, and Sarah doubted that it was good.

Sarah's ritualistic call to the Goblin King was cut short by the sound of her bedroom door opening. Toby teetered inside her room.

"You aren't going to wish me away again, are you?" he asked, terrified.

Tears came to Sarah's eyes. She could not believe that she had once detested the boy so much as to have him taken away by the Goblin King. She wrapped Toby in a tight embrace. She was amazed that he could remember the whole ordeal; she was also afraid of the impact it had had on his childhood.

"Never, Toby, never again. That was the biggest mistake of my life," she cried into his small shoulder. She felt the boy's muscles relax in her grip. She pulled back to look Toby in the eye and was relieved to find that Toby was no longer frightened, but happy instead.

"Toby, I'm calling the Goblin King because I feel that my fri…" Sarah started.

"Your friends are in trouble," Toby finished, "They are Sarah."

Sarah's heart skipped a beat as Toby spoke.

"Toby how do you know that?"

Her fears were confirmed.

"I see them at night. They're in trouble. And, HIM, too," Toby looked at Sarah with a purpose. "I see him; he's hurt, real bad. And he keeps calling out but I can't hear him. Then there's the princess…"

Sarah felt a twinge of emotion. Could it be jealousy? She shrugged it off and encouraged Toby to go on.

"She's wearing a white dress and she has long, black hair like yours. She's trying to get to him but she can't. When she gets there, it's too late, I think. And then she cries and I wake up," Toby finished. He didn't appear overly disturbed by his dream; more or less it was just a matter of fact.

The description of Toby's princess came to mind along with a familiar dress of hers. Sarah decided that her inquisitive mind would never be sated unless she asked Toby. She walked to her closet and shuffled around its contents. Where was the dress? It was there; it was gone. Toby watched Sarah patiently.

"What are you looking for?"

Sarah looked at Toby and sighed.

"It's a weird night, Toby. You should go back to bed."

Toby shook his head, "No way. I know where you're going to go and I want to come with you! It's too dangerous for you to go alone."

Sarah had to laugh at this. Toby's tone had been so authoritative and commanding, but as for him coming it was out of the question. Even if nothing was wrong and there was just some sort of inter-dimensional crossed wires, Sarah was going in there alone. She felt drawn to the Underground, and the pull was becoming stronger and stronger as each moment drew on.

"No, Toby, this is my mission," Sarah stated. There must have been something in her eye that told him not to argue because he didn't say a word in defence.

"Fine," Toby pouted, "But, I'm staying right here because I want to see him again!"

Sarah was surprised that Toby wanted to see the Goblin King again. Perhaps Jareth had not been unkind to him during his short stay Underground. Sarah would have to ask him about it when she returned. The storm outside showed no signs of stopping, and the crow showed no signs of moving. Sarah wondered if it was a fake, put there to scare off nesting birds. As though the crow had heard her thoughts, it cocked its head towards the window. Sarah scowled. She felt that same wave of defiance wash over her once more. Automatically she said the words, and waited.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or the characters in it, they are property of the Jim Henson Company.

Jareth remained in his throne, unmoving. The storm which had overtaken the Labyrinth began to rage, not unlike the storm Aboveground. To an observer, it appeared that Jareth was scanning the room for oddities, however in reality he was scanning the whole Labyrinth. His intense eyes narrowed and peered in all directions. The goblins in the throne room sat in a hushed state, waiting for their king's command. Jareth could sense him, somewhere within the Labyrinth's confines – a powerful and very unwelcome guest. Jareth willed the Labyrinth to close off every possible entrance and exit throughout its entirety. His hope was to corner this visitor and pinpoint his location. It was useless, though. It was as though the intruder had taken it upon himself to study every likely step the Goblin King would take. Jareth upped the protection a notch by enforcing a magical force field around the Goblin City and his castle. This barrier would protect him and his subjects, at least temporarily. Jareth knew that the large use of magic would drain him quickly. Somehow, he suspected that this visitor had anticipated this move, as well.

His eyes would not see the intruder, so he closed them and relied on other senses. A heightened sense of hearing and smell could potentially lead him to the assailant. He sighed. This one was not predictable. His movements were sporadic and well placed all at the same time. Jareth sensed that he was tossing magic around in order to throw Jareth off. He was succeeding. There was not one particular movement that showed a greater or lesser intensity of magic. Essentially, there was no real way to track this enemy. The storm raged on more violently. Jareth couldn't help but admit that this strange attack was suspiciously connected with Sarah's odd behaviour.

As though fate was laughing outright at Jareth, he heard Sarah's voice loud and clear. She was asking him to take her away, right now. Jareth smirked viciously, causing nearby goblins to cower in fear. How cruel she could be. Calling him in the middle of such an ordeal. Now the real ordeal was this: did he bring her here, as protocol demanded, and risk placing her in the midst of potential danger? Or, did he ignore the call he had been so longing to hear? His mind whirled. With his present state of magic use, there would be no way to protect her from the intruder, or even the dangers of the Labyrinth in general. He smiled, his lips tinged with irony. Who was he stringing along? He was barely protecting his own subjects. He felt a painful twinge. He had signed a contract so many years ago, a contract binding him to those words. He really had no choice but to bring her here. The twinge was becoming more painful. Jareth flinched. He listened to the hard patter of the rain pelting his castle's roof and thought about Sarah. If there was one creature in all of the Aboveground and the Underground that he felt was capable of handling this situation, it was Sarah. Finally giving in to fate, he willed Sarah to the Underground, and sincerely hoped that she could do some good.

Sarah stood in her room, watching the window intently for any sign of a pale owl, hoping that it would chase off the crow. Nothing. Toby sighed,  
"He's not coming."

Sarah hushed Toby. How ridiculous. The Goblin King, the very same one who had offered her her dreams wasn't going to collect her when she asked him to take _HER_ away. Maybe that princess in Toby's dreams had something to do with it, maybe it was wishful, egotistical thinking to actually have thought that the princess was indeed herself. Anger flared up within Sarah. Even if the Goblin King wanted nothing to do with her, she still wanted to know what was going on with her friends. Where was that bastard? Why the hell hadn't he shown up yet?

A few minutes had passed, and still no Goblin King. Sarah truly felt as though something were wrong in the Underground. She also felt that something was wrong in this transaction. She felt as though she was being repelled by the Underground.

Suddenly, she felt quite the opposite. Her room whirled out of view and she found herself standing in the pouring rain. For a moment, she thought that she was outside of her own home, until she really noticed her surroundings. She was standing on a very familiar hill, and too her left a familiar tree with a familiar clock in it. Thirteen hours. Sarah smiled slightly, _So he'll still reorder time for me, huh?_ She still couldn't figure out why he was nowhere to be seen, and why the hell there was so much rain. It had seemed as though it never rained in the Labyrinth the last time she was here – the pathways were often dry and dusty. Sarah lifted her arm over her head in order to block out some of the rain. It still looked the same, only wet. She hoped Toby wasn't too frightened by the method of her departure.

There was only one way to find out what the hell was going on, there was only one end point. Sarah stared at the castle, beyond the goblin city. It seemed all the more majestic to her drenched in the rain. With a deep breath, Sarah started forward.

"Well, come on feet."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. Labyrinth is the property of the Jim Henson Company.

Jareth watched Sarah appear before the Labyrinth, on the very same hill she had originally started her journey. She didn't look too pleased, but he couldn't blame her. He hadn't been able to appear before her, and he could understand anyone's annoyance at being forced to stand in the pouring rain. She looked highly resolved, though, to continue her journey to the castle. Jareth was mildly surprised as there was nothing for her to save this time, no motivation for her to continue. Maybe she thought that she would be turned into a goblin if she didn't reach the castle in time. Come to think of it, why exactly was the clock there? That wasn't his doing, and he wasn't pleased that his very unwelcome guest knew so much about their history. Jareth began to wonder whether his silent assailant had had more than the kingdom in mind, he wondered if he should have ignored the pain and left her in the safety of the Aboveground. It was too late now, and he would be forced to stay exactly where he was and watch the play unravel.

Suddenly, he felt it. As soon as Sarah had reached the gate to the Labyrinth, a powerful rush of magic had swung past her. Had she noticed? Was it visible? He knew that his unwelcome guest was already within the confines of the Labyrinth, but to let such a powerful sweep of magic swing by Sarah he must be nearby to where she was. However, the continued battery of magic hid the intruder's location.

Jareth watched Sarah, she was looking around; confused, angry. He watched her eyes grow cold and her hand reach forcefully out to the gate. It was at that instant that he felt her confusion and anger. He wasn't just aware of it; he had _felt _it. But as quickly as the feeling had come, it had also disappeared. She had pulled her hand away from the gate, as though it had burned her. She looked shocked and terrified all at the same time. He realized that she had likely felt the turmoil that the Labyrinth was going through, the reason it was wary of letting her in. Jareth hoped desperately that it would keep her out, that he could keep her out, and that she would turn away. But, fate would never allow for this, and neither would Sarah. She reached out her hand again to the gate, and it lingered there. Jareth was shocked by what he felt through her touch; the very deepest concern, not only for her friends and the Labyrinth itself, but most shockingly, for Jareth. He truly wished that he could keep her out now, for the intruder had likely included her in his plans and was obviously aware of her presence. But, it couldn't be helped, with such a sincere emotion emanating through the walls of the Labyrinth and reaching him, there was no way the Labyrinth wouldn't let her in.

Jareth felt himself grow weary of holding up the protection over his people and castle, but it was all he could do.

"Sire?" a small goblin by the name of Jigglehuft asked.

Jareth turned his weary eyes to the goblin. Jigglehuft appeared rather disturbed by the state of his king.

"Will she be alright?" he asked, motioning to the crystal showing Sarah's movements.

Jareth sighed, "I don't know Swigglefluff, I just don't know."

Sarah approached the gate to the Labyrinth. She recalled Hoggle's advice: _Ask and the door shall open._ Well, she was asking, over and over in the most polite ways possible, but still the door wouldn't move. She sighed and allowed her eyes to sweep the large expanse of the gate. She glanced to her left, slightly exasperated, and saw something. She strained her eyes in the rain to get a better look, and to her shock her eyes focussed on Jareth. She was suprised, and couldn't move or speak, he came upon her quickly with his intense eyes and easy motions. He stood before her and lifted his hand to her face. The touch was cold causing her to flinch. In the instant of her blinking, he was gone. Sarah felt a rage grow up within her. Just what the hell was Jareth playing at, and why the hell wouldn't he show himself properly? In her anger, she shoved her hand hard at the gate. In the instant her hand touched the gate, she felt a deep sadness, a weary heart, a concerned mind, a dreadful pain. Sarah recoiled from the gate immediately. She was shocked at the intense emotions that she had felt just by touching the gate. It took her a moment to realize that it wasn't the walls of the Labyrinth that conveyed these emotions, but the man behind them. Jareth was indeed in trouble. Her mind quickly reminded her of the cruel dreams. She was worried for Jareth. Sarah wondered if he could also feel her emotions, she wondered if this was his way of reaching out to her. She placed her hand against the gate again, allowing it to lay there longer. She focussed her thoughts on conveying to Jareth her concern and her want to help. At the same time, she was bombarded with the uncontrolled emotions of Jareth. She felt his concern for his Labyrinth and his subjects and his concern for her. He couldn't possibly have been aware of how much he was letting come through to her, for this was a side of Jareth that Sarah had doubted existed. But, before she had a chance to dwell, the connection was broken for the gate had swung open.

The Labyrinth was the same as it had been so many years before. The slimy walls appeared slimier from the constant pelting of rain, the pathway was definitely darker from the unrelenting clouds.

"Which way?" she sighed.

Sarah started to run towards the left, silently hoping for some little worm to pop out of the wall and help her. She knew this wasn't likely as something was very wrong here. So, she decided to feel along the walls. Things weren't always what they seemed in the Labyrinth, and there's no better time than to start now. Somehow she doubted that the clock displaying thirteen hours really had to do with Jareth this time, and somehow she doubted that he'd be offering her dreams this time around. He seemed barely able to hold onto whatever it was he was doing. Finally, after groping around the slimy walls in the ever present rain, she fell forward slightly.

"Ah ha!" she whispered. Sarah had two choices: left or right. Which way should she go? Last time she had had the same choice, and she had chosen right. It had been long and tumultuous, and she strongly doubted that she would run into her friends along the way. She turned left and hoped for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters associated with the film. They are property of the Jim Henson Company.

As Sarah chose left, a direction that should lead her directly to the castle, she was completely unaware that she brought with her an unwanted traveller. Jareth could feel him now, the slightest increase in intensity of magic surrounding Sarah. A deep fear built up within him. Sarah was clearly a key in this enemy's plan. He was following her. He knew too much, knew that she would lead him to the castle and to Jareth. He knew, as Jareth knew, that Sarah couldn't keep away.

"Jareth! What's goin' on?" said Hoggle, who appeared before him drenched and angry. Hoggle noticed who Jareth was watching in the crystal now.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Hoggle hollered. "What are you doin' to Sarah now?"

Jareth turned his weary eyes to the dwarf. Hoggle seemed to soften a bit. He had always been afraid of Jareth, but following his meeting Sarah he had begun to realize that he had no real reasons for this fear. Yes, Jareth could do terrible things to him, but would he? Hoggle didn't believe that he would, and he pushed the limits constantly. Although there was the ever present distinction between a king and his subject, the dwarf and the fae had begun to consider one another as equals. Hoggle knew there was something very wrong.

"We have a visitor, Hoggle," Jareth replied quietly.

"Well, yeah, I can see that!" Hoggle replied angrily.

"No, not her you ninny. Reach out, I'm sure you can feel him."

Among other things, the Goblin King had been teaching Hoggle to expand his use of magic. Hoggle was just as capable of performing magic as any wizard or fae out there. He needed only the proper training. He watched the dwarf focus his concentration and he felt him join the mix of magic in the air.

"Oh, he's followin' Sarah!! We have to do something!" Hoggle exclaimed, ready for action.

Jareth looked sadly at Hoggle, "If only we could."

Hoggle knew better than to argue. Now that he was using his senses to reach out, he knew that the Goblin King was at his limits. There was nothing either of them could do. If Jareth were to break his spell even for a moment, enough time for Hoggle to leave the confines of the Goblin City, the enemy would have his in. They simply knew too little of this powerful foe's powers to assume anything. They would have to trust Sarah's instincts and hope for the best.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah moved through this new section of the labyrinth with ease, despite the pouring rain. It seemed that with each step she moved closer and closer to the Goblin City. _If only I had gone left last time! That'll teach me for listening to a talking worm!_ The rain really wouldn't let up, and she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her, but every time she turned there was no one there. In the past she would have assumed that it was Jareth, sneaking up to add some new unfairness to the game, but she knew this wasn't the case. Wherever he was, he was in trouble.

Sarah hadn't seen another creature moving about the Labyrinth at all. She wondered if they were all in as much danger as the Goblin King, or…worse. She thought of her dreams and shuddered, only hoping that she wasn't too late. Perhaps she was being a little too egotistical in believing that she could help with Underground problems, but it was hard to forget how little power the Goblin King had over her. Surely, she had some of her power to offer. She smirked at the whole idea. _Right. The Goblin King has _absolutely_ no power over me. Sure. I haven't thought about him constantly since I left this place. Of course, I'm not thinking about him now._

As if on cue, the rain pelted down harder.

"This is ridiculous!" she shouted into the air. The rain seemed a very unnatural thing to Sarah. The Labyrinth was built on dreams, and how many dreams contained a rainstorm? She wondered silently, as she blinked water from her eyes, why it never seemed to rain in the labyrinth. She smiled as she thought of Jareth in the rain. She imagined an unhappy scowl on his face as his long, perfectly styled hair flattened under the heavy rainfall. She blinked again. It was as though her funny imagining had come to life. There he was standing in the rain, glaring at her defiantly with drenched hair.

"Jareth?" Sarah called out.

He turned and walked ahead of her. She chased after him.

"Jareth, what's happening he…?" her words trailed off as she realized that she was talking to no one. The rain let up a bit. Sarah wiped the water from her face and adjusted her vision to her surroundings. She was now standing in the very center of a four-walled segment of the Labyrinth.

"Oh, great! What wonderful weather to trap me in!" she called out to no one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jareth and Hoggle watched Sarah as she trudged through the easy pathway of the Labyrinth. With all his subjects safely confined within the walls of the Goblin City, she had had little distraction. The rain was awful, and Jareth wished that he had at least someway to protect Sarah from it.

Sarah was lost in thought, or so it would seem, until she suddenly appeared alert. She was saying something, but Jareth hadn't the magical strength left to make it audible to him. She broke into a run, chasing nothing. Jareth could only imagine that his foe was shooting out some diversion towards her.

"Oh no!" Hoggle yelped.

Jareth knew exactly what was bothering Hoggle at this moment. Sarah had just unknowingly, while chasing her phantom, walked into the only true physical trap of the Labyrinth. Jareth usually used this little trap in cases where humans had come a little too close to the Goblin City. It was a perfect time waster. It was a fantastic trap. He had kept people in it for hours, a small price for being fool enough to take the easy route for granted. But, for someone to become trapped in it, they would have to be chased into it, backed into it. One didn't just come across it. It appears that the enemy knew the Labyrinth very, very well. He apparently knew Sarah's triggers equally as well. His foe had successfully trapped their only hope – in the pouring rain. If his Labyrinth wasn't destroyed first, Sarah would surely die of pneumonia.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

AN: I've always started my chapters with Jareth and ended with Sarah. I'm pulling the old switcheroo out in this chapter. Oh and a shout out to Jen, who is as you folks tend to say, my beta. Thanks for keeping me on track. :D

_Great, just great, _Sarah thought. Only she would follow Jareth into a trap. No wonder he was able to distract her so easily last time. Maybe she hadn't grown up at all. Then again, the idea of growing up had never appealed to her anyway.

_Think, Sarah, think!_ She surveyed her surroundings. Four lovely, perfectly formed rock walls trapping her in. If only she had Ludo's ability to call rocks… And that's when it hit her.

_"Should you need us."_

Of course, she had called to them all earlier, with no answer. Why should this be any different? Especially with the state that she knew Jareth was in. She figured she wouldn't know unless she asked. She called out to Ludo. She felt nothing, heard nothing. She felt the hot sting of tears in the corner of her eyes, amplified by the cold rain.

"DON'T GIVE UP, SARAH!" she hollered out into the rain.

She looked around again, searching for any openings, tricks in the walls, anything that would help her get out of this mess. Jareth had really made sure that this part of the Labyrinth was truly impossible. Anger flared up inside her. She slammed her hands against the wall in frustration, and fell to the ground in agony. The emotions of Jareth which had been so easily transferred to her earlier had intensified. Time was running out, both on the thirteen hour clock, as well as in terms of Jareth's strength. Sarah was left gasping for breath from the pain that Jareth felt by holding up his defences. She stared at the wall, and began to crawl forward. She raised a hand tentatively and slowly allowed her fingertips to touch the wall, focussing her thoughts on one phrase. Maybe it wouldn't work, maybe he couldn't feel her, maybe all was lost and she would freeze here in this trap.

The agony that she felt, emanating unbridled straight from Jareth eased a bit. She began to feel the slightest change; an answer to her call was beginning to come. She drew in a breath in anticipation. It was then that her eyes were drawn upwards away from her hand, startled by a movement, something dark fluttering in the rain.

She looked up to see a crow perched on the wall. It stared at her and she jumped back from the wall in fear, breaking the connection with Jareth. Her breaths came in ragged intervals, her pulse quickening as a panic-induced fear rose up within her. She recoiled from the crow across the floor of the confined space. How had it found her? What did it want? Why was it here, staring at her? The crow could only mean trouble, and with that in mind her panic increased. She reached back with her hand, her eyes never leaving the crow, and desperately tried to make contact with the wall behind her. Never in all her life had she felt such an importance to make contact with someone as she did now. Her fingertips were inches away from the wall, she could feel the water spraying off it onto her hand.

Sarah blinked. She was on the ground. Why was she on the ground? Had she dropped something? Why did she feel like there was something desperately important that she was forgetting? She looked around her. Nothing. She stood up and examined herself in the huge mirror which hung across the entranceway to the room. She smiled at her reflection. Not a hair out of place. Makeup flawless. Dress exactly where it should fall. Sometimes she surprised herself at how beautiful she could look, with the right arrangement of accessories. Perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth and Hoggle continued their watch over Sarah in silence. The goblins in the throne room had ventured closer to watch as well. They all sensed that Sarah, the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything, would be very important to them all getting out of this situation alive. Even the goblins, with their poor sense of their surroundings, could feel that fate had really thrown their king through a loop.

Jareth tried to think of a way that he could coerce the labyrinth into letting her out of the trap. However, he soon discovered that the labyrinth was not holding her there. That there was actually some other force controlling _his_ labyrinth. Jareth could feel the labyrinth resisting the magic, but the power was strong enough to hold it in place. The intruder was a formidable foe indeed.

Sarah's keen, cruel eyes scanned the area around her. Jareth could read her frustration so plainly. His own frustration mirrored hers. Had he not brought her here, she would not be in this situation, hours, minutes, seconds away from death. Regret, however, was for fools and cowards. Jareth considered himself neither of these, and he regretted nothing. Fate had wanted Sarah here, and here she was. Fate had commanded that Jareth be tested, and oh how he was being tested. Fate was so often cruel to him. Perhaps this would end in his favour, and then again, perhaps this was the end.

Hoggle's frustrated shout woke Jareth from his reverie.

"There's gotta be something that we can do!"

Jareth turned an angry expression on the dwarf.

"I told you, Hogbrain, there isn't! You know that as well as I do!"

"But, she's all alone! And, that _thing_ is out there! Probably trapped her itself!"

The look on Jareth's face told the dwarf that his fears were true. Hoggle could feel Jareth's power draining with each moment. Sarah was so close to the castle, if only he could release her from her stone prison she would be here, and somehow all would be right. Hoggle knew it, he knew his friend well.

Then, they heard it, rather they were allowed to hear it. Sarah had called to Ludo. A small magical gift that Jareth had afforded Sarah with when she last visited. Humans rarely had such an effect on his subjects, and it was only fair that she should keep in touch with them. Jareth could feel that his powerful opponent could put a block on this magic, but was allowing it through to the castle. A cruel torture for her friends; a cruel torture for Jareth.

It was at this point that Ludo, the lumbering, kindly beast, had trailed into the throne room, wailing in despair.

"Sarah! Ludo help Sarah!" he cried, desperately seeking some way to get to her, given that Jareth's magic was preventing it.

Jareth closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand, and leaning on his throne. He spoke in low, guttural tones.

"You cannot help her."

He grew tired of the constant reminders of his inadequacy to assist Sarah in her unfortunate situation; the situation that he had inadvertently put her in.

Ludo wailed. Sir Didymus rode in upon Ambrosius' back. Both fox and hound were drenched. Didymus hopped off the dog with a spirited pounce and scurried to Ludo's side.

"My brother, we must listen to our King. I fear we cannot assist the fair maiden."

With this statement, Ludo stopped wailing and fell to the ground, mesmerized by the crystal. Sir Didymus shook the water from his fur, and climbed onto Ludo's shoulders to view the crystal containing the actions of their dear friend. Didymus could also sense that the king was at his limits: magically, mentally, and, physically. Keeping his brother calm would show his honour and loyalty to the Goblin King. Didymus and Hoggle exchanged worried glances, but remained silent. It would not be wise to try the patience of their king at this time.

Suddenly, Jareth's breath withdrew quickly. He had felt a burst of unadulterated anger and frustration when Sarah had slammed her hands into the wall of the labyrinth. He watched her fall to the ground, and as he did so, Hoggle watched him. The pain of using this huge amount of magic was plain to Hoggle. He could see Jareth's waning aura. He wondered if Jareth could use some help. He wondered if he was up to the task.

Jareth never noticed the dwarf watching him for he was too entranced by Sarah crawling towards the wall, hand outstretched. Her fingertips slid against the wall, and he felt them as though they'd slid against his cheek. Warm and wet, soft and caring. Yet her message was clear: "Help me. Please."

Jareth wondered if the labyrinth would respond to her. He wondered if he could pass her information to convince the walls to part, to give her passage to the pathway that lay beyond. He knew in doing so, he would bring the intruder along, but Sarah needed to be safe. She needed his help and she asked for it willingly. He began to send her his knowledge when she suddenly withdrew her hand. Her face was terrified as she scuttled backwards. It was then that he saw it. A crow. His assailant had decided to show himself, or at least a part of himself. At this point, Jareth knew that his intruder had planned this assault well. He knew Jareth was drained, or at least knew he wouldn't be in a good position to leave his post in the castle. Sarah was defenceless. She was alone. She was dear to Jareth. Whatever this wretched crow had planned, it would undoubtedly not be good for her. But, she knew. She knew that the crow was no ordinary bird. She knew that they were all in danger. She also knew that she could connect with Jareth through the wall of the labyrinth. If she would contact him through the wall, he would give her whatever help he could. He would give her everything he had left if it was required.

It seemed that she knew this as well as he watched her desperately reach backwards for the wall. She was inches away, in a second her delicate fingertips would scrape the surface and Jareth was prepared to give her everything, when she stopped. She pulled her hand back towards herself. She glanced around herself, as though looking for something. Not finding what she was looking for, she stood up and stared at the wall. She smoothed her matted hair, and tilted her head slightly. She smiled, apparently pleased with whatever it was she saw. Jareth recognized the look on her face. It was the look she often gave herself in the mirror, when she was formally dressed, when she had somewhere important to go, when her makeup was finished before going on stage. Jareth's heart sank, the adrenalin produced in anticipation of her touching the wall leaving him weak physically.

"A glamour," Hoggle and Jareth whispered simultaneously, dread dripping from each syllable.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

Sarah tilted her head back, once more admiring her perfection before turning into the grand room. Her hair fell around her face in soft curls, tickling her back where the dress did not cover it. The dress she'd chosen, yes she'd chosen it with such perfect clarity, was black. It had a halter neckline, high and unrevealing in the front, low and all revealing in the back. The skirt swept down to the floor. _Of course I'd choose such a dress, _she thought, smiling seductively at her reflection. She looked at herself, she looked beyond herself. Her beautiful face fell into a confused frown. _I chose this dress._ She stated it to herself as though she needed to be convinced of the fact. Her thoughts were interrupted by a mournful cello humming out the first chords of Pachelbel's Canon. She turned and headed towards the room.

It was plainly decorated with strategically placed pots of tropical flowers and various young trees. Very classic. The architecture of the room was old, perhaps the renaissance era? Sarah was never one for architecture, but she could appreciate the beauty of a well put together room. The dance floor was wide and inviting. There were very few people in the room, and fewer who did not turn to look at her as she entered. She liked the way it felt to be admired, to be wanted. She revelled in it. Sarah glanced out the tall window to see the clear, full moon. She felt as though she were forgetting something very, very important. She moved closer to the window, and thought that she could hear rain falling.

A hand touched hers so lightly, causing her to turn and look. And there he stood. Black hair, muscular form, ice blue eyes. What was his name again? It was so odd that she couldn't recall it at the moment, and she was too embarrassed to ask again. There was something in his eyes that was a little…dangerous. Sarah had always liked danger. There was this one time when she was just fifteen… But, what had happened when she was fifteen? It must've been a dream. One of those dreams where the details are lost upon awakening. But it had been a dangerous dream.

She took the dark man's hand. He was dressed head to toe in black, and was the very picture of danger. She smiled impishly at him, and he said nothing. They danced to music that she had never heard before, never dreamed of. He stared at her as though looking away would cause her to disappear. He was what she was looking for, wasn't he? She must have felt the way she had earlier because she had forgotten his name. That must've been it. She gazed up at him, and as they spun, the moon caught her eye again. It was so perfect, like a crystal. A tiny frown formed on her delicate features.

_A crystal?_ Her frown deepened.

"_What is it?"_

"_A crystal. Nothing more. But, if you turn it this way, it'll show you your dreams."_

She looked up at her partner, who smiled down at her, still staring at her intensely, as though she were a prey he could not afford to have escape.

"I just though of something," she whispered, leaning into his shoulder. "I can't for the life of me remember your name."

She pulled back to look him in the face, and smiled. "Ridiculous isn't it?"

Her partner smiled darkly. "Ridiculous," he echoed.

Sarah looked up at him expectantly.

"Sarah," his voice was clipped and hard. She imagined that he would not sing well. _Sing well? Who cares about that?_

"I have many names, and you will likely learn them all, in good time," he continued. He was not kind, and the danger that emanated from him warned her to break contact. His name was not what she was forgetting because she had never known it. She realized that now. She broke away from him, mustering all her acting skills not to look afraid. She smiled softly, sweetly.

"I need a drink," she whispered.

Sarah turned from the dangerous, dark man and stalked off towards the bar, only to notice her reflection in the window. The crystal moon shone back at her as she surveyed her appearance. Yes, she was beautiful, and yes the dress was very fitting for her figure, but she had not chosen it. None of this made sense to Sarah, which caused a familiar fear to rise up within her. When was the last time she was at a ball like this? She racked her brain. Never. Never ever, not like this. But there had been a ball.

Before she realized it, she was slowly approaching the window, fingers outstretched. If she just touched the window everything would be alright. If she could only get to the wall. She reached the window at the exact moment that her dark and dangerous partner's hand encircled her wrist roughly. But, it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth and Hoggle both watched in silence as Sarah smiled and danced in the rain, with no one. However, it was only moments until Jareth was able to see the glamour in full force. His assailant was allowing him to see what Sarah saw. He watched her walk into a grand ballroom wearing a black dress that was beautiful, but not to Sarah's usual taste. Jareth smirked inwardly. Sarah would not be trapped long in a glamour that was not perfectly designed for her specifically. _ In fact,_ he thought smiling at the irony, _she was not even trapped by a glamour that was PERFECTLY designed for her._

That was mistake number one for this foe. Although he seemed to know the most intimate details of the labyrinth itself, although he knew what had transpired between Sarah and the Goblin King, he knew nothing of the glamour that Jareth had used on her. His foe knew nothing of Sarah's heart. In a small way, this made Jareth feel that at least part of Sarah was safe from this enemy. Although the comfort was very short-lived as Jareth laid eyes on his enemy in human form. He was tall, and that was where the similarities between Jareth and his foe ended. He was as dark as Jareth was light, he was as muscular as Jareth was lean, and he was a thousand times more sinister than Jareth had ever been. His eyes were like ice. He wore hatred like a mask. Jareth wondered if Sarah could read that in his face. But, the glamour was a strong spell, and it held her for a while. Jareth could see confusion in her features. She couldn't quite remember what she had been doing, where she had been going, what had been at stake. He knew this all from her face as he had seen it with her before. He had done this to her before.

"She's going to the wall!" Hoggle said hopefully. Hoggle was not able to see the glamour, he could still see only his friend fumbling in the rain.

"Yes," Jareth replied breathlessly, preparing to help her in any way possible. He had little left to give, but he would give her what little he had.

Again, Hoggle watched Jareth's pained expression. Could he help? Should he help? Would it help Sarah?

"Jar…," Hoggle started to say when Jareth closed his eyes sharply. Sarah had reached the wall, and been touched by his foe simultaneously. She sent through more information than he could've hoped for, and it terrified him. His opponent had immense power, but not more than Jareth possessed. His only hope of defeating Jareth was to drain him down to a level which was below his own. He bared a great sense of loss, loneliness, vengeance, and hatred for Jareth. Sarah was an acting medium. He hoped that his opponent could not feel his own thoughts through her. Sarah's confusion also rushed through, but on contact with him, her memories flooded back. Jareth gave her the only thing he could. It would help her bring this dangerous foe down a few notches. She would have to bring this creature to the castle, she would need to bring him to Jareth; there was no other way of handling the situation.

His words came to her, and he felt her accept his gift, accept this duty. She would bring him to the castle beyond the goblin city. She would deliver this opponent to him.

Jareth leaned back into his throne. Such a small gift had drained him so greatly. He could not hold up his defences for much longer, she would have to bring this dark, angry man to him before his magic ran out completely.

AN: Next chapter is where the T rating comes into play. I have been generous up until now…but I can be cruel.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

Sarah's fingertips pressed against the glass of the window and she saw it for what it was: a slimy stone wall of the labyrinth. She felt the rain pelting down on her, she felt Jareth's turmoil, and she could actually feel the magic surrounding her and trapping her in the ball. _I did it again?_ She thought incredulously. As she touched the window, she felt that very dangerous man grip her wrist forcefully. Jareth passed her something through the wall, and she felt a heightened sense of fear in him. He told her, unconsciously, to bring this - _unwelcome guest-_ she'd heard in his thoughts, to the castle. There was urgency in the request, and she felt different from whatever it was that he'd past to her through the wall. But the contact was broken, and the glamour fell back into view as her unpleasant dance partner yanked her back towards him.

"I thought you were getting a drink," he growled dangerously in her ear. How had she ever thought that danger was likeable? Even if magic held her, she should have known that this kind of danger is never fun.

He was dragging her to the center of the floor, and she could see the edges of the glamour fading. Either he was losing grip on the magic, or she was finally seeing things as they were after remembering the truth of the situation.

"I was," she whispered.

It was imperative for her to regain her handle on the situation. He couldn't know that she was leading him to the castle with the aid of whatever it was Jareth had given her. He couldn't know that she had come into contact with Jareth through the wall. She would have to make it look like he was forcing her to take him, or else she'd have to change the game entirely.

He spun her violently to face him, bruising her arm with brute force. She looked him in the eye, and he knew that the glamour had been lost on her. He smiled wickedly and she was in the rain again. Shivering and drenched, Sarah was painfully aware that a white polo shirt was not the wisest fashion decision for rainy days.

"Tut, tut, Sarah," he said in a mocking tone. The rain did not touch him. _Now _that_ is totally not fair_, she thought.

"We could've done this the easy way," he whispered as he moved forward to push a dripping strand of hair from her face. "I could have had you lead me to _him_ without you ever knowing of your own betrayal."

Sarah glared at him. The defiance that she had once felt when opposing Jareth at the age of fifteen welled up inside her. Who was he to underestimate her?

"Yeah, well sorry. Glamour magic never had that much hold on me," she spat. When he looked irritated she couldn't help but add one last word: "Cheater."

His icy eyes were on fire and he was upon her before she knew it. He'd grabbed her arm, re-injuring the already present bruise with a new force and slapped her face hard enough to knock her off her feet. He still held her by the arm, so that she dangled, dazzled by a pain that had been totally unexpected. He pulled her to her feet.

"Listen to me, little girl," his clipped voice clear in her ear, each word overly enunciated. "I am not Jareth."

"That's evident," she weakly interjected, expecting another physical blow. He did not hit her, but merely continued as though she'd never spoken.

"I have been planning this for a long time. You will not disrupt my plans. You will take me to the castle," he finished. It was not a request, it was a demand.

"Like hell I will," Sarah muttered.

She started to realize that something was draining from him into her. It sent panic racing through her mind. What was he doing to her? Instantaneously she realized that it was what _she_ was doing to _him_. She smirked involuntarily. Jareth's gift. What she was draining from him was still lost on her, but the contact between them was necessary. Although she loathed the thought of this violent, angry man touching her, it was necessary. She had to play the part, and she had to do it well. This was the performance of her lifetime.

He had her by both arms now, crushing her limbs with unnecessary force. She had to think fast, what was the best way to win him over? He knew too much, he had been following her. He probably knew that Jareth had not taken anything from her, so she had no real reason to run the labyrinth. Then it occurred to her. He didn't know that she wasn't completely ignorant of what was going on.

"Will you stop hurting me if I help you?" she asked quietly. He had been ready to hit her again for her last comment. His grip loosened on her slightly, and he eyed her with suspicion. She could feel more…power…draining into her through the contact between them. _Power. Magic. It must be magic that's coming through_, she thought. What had Jareth done to her?

"And why, precious thing, should I believe that you have had a change of heart?"

Sarah cringed inwardly at the endearment. This enemy knew way too much about her past relations with Jareth. She was not here by coincidence. She had to make him believe. She had to earn his trust.

"I don't know what Jareth's playing at: the rain, the lack of…well…anything moving around the labyrinth," she gestured lightly with a nod of her head to her surroundings. "But, I don't like it. I haven't been able to contact my friends, and I want to know why. I want to be sure that they're safe."

He surveyed her as though looking for some lie to jump up and wave at him. He was considering that she didn't know that he was behind the rain. That she didn't know why she couldn't contact her friends. They were half truths, and therefore easy to deliver. She knew that it wasn't Jareth, and _that_ was the hardest part to convey. She still shot dislike and defiance at her captor with her eyes. She couldn't go soft on him all at once, it simply wasn't believable. He would smell the lie.

He released her arms and turned from her. She watched him force the labyrinth walls apart so that they could take the path. Then he came back for her, roughly taking her arm and pulling her towards the exit he'd made. Sarah thought that it must be painful for Jareth to have his walls pried open by force.

"I don't believe you," he hissed, his breath on her ear. "I want you to know that. And, if you make one flippant, defiant move against me, I will not hesitate to hurt you, possibly kill you. But, I need you and you need to make it to that castle. In serving yourself, you'll serve me. Understand, darling Sarah?"

"Understood," she replied. She had no further plans to be defiant towards him, in fact she had quite the opposite planned. But it would take time and effort. The journey ahead would be far more treacherous than she had anticipated.

_I should've listened to that damn worm_, she admitted glumly to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly every creature in the Labyrinth that could fit in the throne room encircled their King and the crystal which showed Sarah. There was an eerie silence, as no words exchanged between Sarah and the enemy could be heard, and yet no one dared to make a sound. Tension was high. Sarah was known throughout the Underground. There were so many stories: a number of goblins knew her as "the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything"; others speculated about the suspicious relationship she had with their King; most creatures knew her as the most recent human to make it through the Labyrinth; and all of them sensed an innate _importance_ surrounding her. Especially since she was the only thing allowed out into the Labyrinth at this time. Especially since their king was so very obsessed with watching her progression through the labyrinth.

Jareth was incensed with the unnecessary force that his foe had applied with Sarah. Defiant and irritating though she could be, he doubted that her words had been what triggered the violence. Everything was a show for his benefit.

He watched Sarah's face in the crystal. He could see the tiniest of alterations in her eyes and knew she was lying to the dark man. Jareth knew that she didn't understand what it was that he had given her. Regardless, she would be using it unknowingly. He only hoped that he hadn't made a mistake in giving it to her. Depending on her body's ability to absorb magic, she may be in grave danger, especially since the magic in use here was clearly and irrevocably the very darkest in existence. He hoped that she would hurry to the castle, but with Sarah things were never simple, never straight forward.

"_It's a piece of cake."_

He smiled at the memory. At least she wouldn't have to contend with his pride throughout this journey.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do, however, own my dark and sinister unwelcome guest (whose name you are about to find out!).

AN: Jareth only has a short stint in this chapter, and I apologize. ;) Thanks to Jen, my precious beta, for pointing out weaknesses in my writing. Always appreciated. 

Sarah followed her captor weakly. She was not feeling ill or tired, but she figured that any small delays she could cause would help her understand him, and maybe help Jareth and her friends. Upon meeting the angry man, who she now understood was the crow that had eerily perched itself outside her bedroom at home, memories of her nightmares came flooding back. Was this man going to cause the destruction of the Labyrinth? Although it certainly seemed so at present, she felt that he may not be the true threat. She shook her head. _As if that makes any sense_, she thought. _Jareth is in agony, I can't talk to my friends, it's unnaturally rainy in the Labyrinth, and this dickhead hit me. I think he's a bit of a threat, Sarah._

She glared at the back of his perfectly dry, perfectly coifed head. He was the exact opposite of Jareth. His black hair was short, almost military-style, his skin was tanned, his body shape lethally muscular. Sarah touched the bruise which had formed on her face, frowning at the tightness of the swelling. _Play the game_.

"So, if I'm…helping…you," she said carefully, "Do I at least get to know one of your many names?" Sarah smiled ruefully as he turned, evidently unaware that she could remember details of the glamour. He smirked.

"Well, there is a lot in a name, Sarah. But, I'll give you one to remember: Stewart," he said, with all the menace he could muster.

Sarah blinked hard. Had he really just said that he was going to give her a name to remember, and that that name was _Stewart?_

"I'm sorry?" she asked incredulously. "But, did you just say Stewart?"

He turned to glare at her, and she held up her hands in surrender.

"Just asking," she said, trying to hide her smile.

Stewart stopped abruptly. They were at a crossroads. He looked at Sarah expectantly and she scanned the three pathways ahead of her. She knew which one to take; it seemed to glow for her. She stood for a moment, under the pounding rain, pondering if she could risk taking the wrong route. Jareth did not seem to be in any shape to handle this foe, even if his name was Stewart. She stared at the pathways. Why could she _see_ the correct path? _That would've been a handy trick before!_ She thought.

The path in the centre was the path that she should choose; the path on the right would lead to a dead end; and, the path on the left would circle around to the centre path eventually. She touched Stewart's hand tentatively, feeling magic draining quickly into her, and pulled him towards the path on the left. She felt that buying time and draining his magic would certainly help Jareth out more than rushing at him.

They followed the path in silence, Sarah never breaking contact with Stewart for an instant. His magic was not forgiving, and it seemed to cause a number of dizzy spells for her. They were a perfect distraction to use, as she stop and move her head about, seemingly looking for something. It allowed her to make Stewart believe that she was feeling her way around the Labyrinth in a way that he would never be able to, which in turn, allowed her to maintain the contact necessary for draining his magic.

Sarah and Stewart reached the centre path, and Sarah stopped and looked both ways, stalling once more. Stewart glowered at her, seething with irritation.

"Well?" he asked. "Which way?"

She decided that she should take the proper route, the rain was finally getting to her. She pulled him behind her. Without warning, he jerked his hand away.

Sarah turned to face him and he peered at her with narrowed eyes.

"The passage is straight. I don't believe that you need to pull me behind you any longer," he hissed, irritation obvious. He smiled, revealing a row of very white, sharp teeth. "Unless you desire my touch, sweet Sarah."

Sarah shuddered, and Stewart frowned. Then turned from her and began to lead the way. The castle was very clear in the horizon. They would be reaching the city soon, and Sarah was not sure what would be awaiting them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth watched Sarah choose the wrong pathway purposefully. He wasn't sure what she had in mind, and he was irritated that she had done so. He could feel the Labyrinth responding to her, and informing her, in its way, of which path to take. Jareth really couldn't hold up the protection he'd cast over his subjects much longer. He would have preferred that she had heeded his insistence to hurry as opposed to her naturally wilful and stubborn nature to continue in the wrong direction. But then again, if she had done what he wanted, what he expected, she would not be the Sarah that he so adored.

He felt Hoggle watching him.

"What is it Heggle?" he snapped, irritably.

"I ain't done nothing, Jareth!" Hoggle shouted back. "And, it's Hoggle, you rat!"

Hoggle's face softened, remembering why he had been watching the Goblin King so intently.

"Do ya…" he paused, unsure that his words would be received well. "Do ya need help, Jareth?"

Jareth had not been expecting that, especially from Hoggle, although he really should have. He considered it for a moment. The dwarf had come a long way, and with this formidable foe approaching the castle rapidly, Jareth would not be able to protect his people and fight him at the same time.

"Yes, Hoggle, yes I do," he replied quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I don't Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do, however, own Stewart, my steadfast and sinister villain of the piece.

Sarah had decided to push her luck, since Stewart had answered her question about his name so easily. They were just on the outskirts of the Goblin City, and she had no way to stop him. He likely didn't need her anymore, so the best bet she had was to distract him, however she had to be careful because this could be very dangerous.

"Why the clock?" she shouted at him from behind, the rain pummelling her in the process.

Stewart stopped and turned back to look at her. There was confusion in his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"The clock with the thirteenth hour on it. Why did you do it?" she asked, pleased that she had stopped his progression.

"What makes you think that I had anything to do with it?" he asked. Sarah's heart began to pound. _Oh, stupid mistake, Sarah,_ she thought desperately. She'd only deduced it by being aware of Jareth through the wall. She regrouped.

"Well, Jareth hasn't shown himself, and I figured that you were the only other being here powerful enough to alter time," she replied, mustering all the confidence she could, relying heavily on breathing exercises that she'd learned in an acting class. _Lame._ Sarah mentally berated herself for that mistake, and she felt that she was now playing this game for her life. She would have to be very careful about what she said from now on. Stewart was inches from her face before she knew it, trying to invoke fear in her.

"I would hate to think that you're hiding something from me, my pet," he said suggestively, sneering at her with his beautiful face.

Sarah tried to maintain her countenance.

"Of course not," she whispered. The last time she'd said that phrase, she'd been in L.A., in a fencing salle, with her best friend. Why the hell had she gone home? For this? To die at the hands of a madman in another madman's labyrinth? She snorted, causing Stewart to narrow his eyes at her. _Who is the mad one now, Sarah?_

Stewart gripped her arm hard, reinstating pain to her already existing bruises. She flinched. He dragged her towards the Goblin City with dizzying speed, uninterested in the fact that she'd fumbled and almost fallen more than once.

"I'd hate to think that you were trying to distract me, my sweet. I'd hate to think that you'd die for a certain Goblin King," Stewart spat, while dragging her. He tossed her to the ground at the gate to the city.

"However, you may still get your wish, just as soon as we reach the castle."

Sarah felt relief wash over her at this statement. He still believed that he needed her. Despite how he'd infiltrated the labyrinth, and turned everything upside down, he didn't know how to get to Jareth. It gave her more time, and she hoped that Jareth would be able to offer her some sort of protection. Fortunately, Stewart had unwittingly transferred more of his magic to Sarah by dragging her. He was still unaware of the transference. The dark magic surrounding him was so thick that she'd only made a slight chink in his armour, still it might be enough. Why else would Jareth had given her the gift if not to use it, regardless of the outcome, regardless of how little magic she could actually pull from him.

"Now," Stewart whispered as he approached the gate. "How do I get in?"

Sarah looked up from the ground that she was unceremoniously thrown to. Just as she'd been able to see the right path visibly in the labyrinth, she could see the massive cloud of magic that Jareth had placed around the city and the castle. It was a strong barrier, and now she realized why Jareth had felt as drained as he had when she'd felt him through the wall.

Unconciously, she reached out and touched the barrier. She felt Jareth more so than she had through the walls of the labyrinth. She was weary and afraid, and she wasn't sure what the magic she'd drained from Stewart was doing to her body. She also needed, desperately, to get out of this infernal rain. She felt it ease, and she could see the barrier shrink to the castle, allowing her through.

"You gets in there," she whispered, pointing to the gate. She smiled at the memory of Hoggle as she repeated his words. _Hoggle, I need you,_ she thought sadly. She pushed herself off the ground and grabbed Stewarts arm to pull him through the gate with her. Sarah felt another shock of magic rush through her, it was not a pleasant feeling. She began to think that it was consuming her from the inside. Making her way to the castle seemed more important now than it had when she was rescuing Toby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth had laid out the plan for Hoggle. It was simple, all he had to do was protect every citizen of the labyrinth. Jareth would pass off the protection to Hoggle, and Hoggle would move his subjects outside the confines of the Labyrinth until this little ordeal had been taken care of.

"Now Jareth, I don' know about this," Hoggle said uneasily. He had hoped that Jareth would have asked him to help reinforce perhaps, but not to completely take over the barrier. Hoggle wasn't sure he was ready for the task.

"Hedgewart," Jareth started.

"Hoggle," Hoggle corrected. Jareth shot him an irritated glance.

"I have every confidence in your abilities, you need to let go of your fear. Besides, you offered your help," Jareth said softly.

Hoggle looked around uneasily. Doing the barrier magic that was currently draining the life out of Jareth was not what was concerning Hoggle. Sarah was being violently mistreated, and Jareth was in no shape to protect her. He didn't like the idea of leaving her behind.

"Maybe I could wait until Sarah gets here," he suggested.

"If Sarah gets here," Jareth whispered, watching her being thrown to the ground by his assailant. Hoggle swallowed a yelp. It was not the statement itself that had shocked him, it was the seriousness of Jareth's tone; he really didn't know if he could help her.

"No," Jareth commanded. "You will take them now." Knowing that his subjects had heard everything that had transpired between the dwarf and their king, he added: "And, all of you will go with him now."

Ludo wailed in protest, and Sir Didymus made a statement about being unable to run from a fight. No wonder Sarah had befriended them, they were all as defiant as she was. Before Jareth had a chance to command them all out of his sight, it was Hoggle who spoke up.

"Y'all heard His Majesty, let's go. We're not helping Sarah standin' here!"

Hoggle herded the hoards of goblins, and other creatures out of the castle with one last glance at the crystal displaying his friend lying in the mud. He shook his head, hoping that Jareth would protect her.

Finally Jareth was alone, and as soon as he felt Hoggle begin the protection spell, he had dropped the barrier around the Goblin City. Sarah had touched it, actually _touched it_. Jareth had had no idea that the action of touching a barrier physically was even possible. He knew she was there, and he knew she couldn't take much more of the abuse that she was being dealt, both physically and from the magic that she was draining from the dark visitor. He watched them approach the castle and sighed, long and deep. This would not be easy, and he hoped that Sarah would have enough sense to run away when she had the chance.

_AN: Ooooh. Almost there, folks. Thanks for all the reviews, when I posted chapter one, I wasn't sure if I should even bother posting the whole thing. This is my first long fanfic, so thanks for keeping me going. I hope you're enjoying the ride. ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own Stewart, the fearsome dude of the tale.

Sarah and Stewart walked through the Goblin City. It was silent, no chickens, no cats, no goblins. Sarah felt an odd sense of familiarity, it had been exactly the same when she had first come to the city. She half expected Jareth's ragtag army of goblins to come at them from all directions, but then again she knew better. She followed Stewart warily, wondering if she should just turn and make a run for it, she could probably lose him in the forest. She stared at the back of his head, and his head tilted towards her, almost as though he could feel her thoughts.

"Sarah, darling," he spoke with his acid tongue. "I feel that I may need you, and I would much prefer your presence here." He pointed to the empty space beside him. She frowned, and trudged through the mud. She wished he'd make the rain let up a bit. There was no sense in asking, besides they were almost at the castle. When she appeared beside him, Stewart gripped her arm with crushing force. Sarah winced very visibly and he smiled coldly.

"I get the sense that you wouldn't like to be here anymore, my precious. But, how can you leave without seeing the dashing Goblin King?" he asked mockingly.

Sarah glowered at him, shooting daggers with her eyes, yet she said nothing. She didn't see a point in it. She turned her face from him and looked at the castle. She was mildly shocked to see that the barrier that Jareth had had up was now gone. The castle was vulnerable to Stewart's attacks now. Stewart smirked threateningly. He approached the castle, with Sarah in tow. Each step of his journey was slow and deliberate, as though he were savouring every moment. He stopped at the gate, inhaling deeply, relishing in the tension that his presence had created. Narrowing his icy eyes, he pressed the door to the castle open.

Upon entering the castle, Sarah was swept up by a feeling of relief from being out of the rain, and a feeling of dread, knowing that Stewart was taking delight in every second of his vengeance mission. She glanced up the stairs which led to Jareth's throne. Stewart followed her gaze and sneered. Squeezing her arm, he heaved her up the stairs alongside him. When they reached the top, he flung her to the ground with a motion that was becoming all too familiar to her. It was looking up from the ground, on her hands and knees, that she first saw Jareth. He lounged in his throne, looking as immaculate as ever. He certainly didn't look like a man on the brink of exhaustion. She sighed. Here she was, tired, wet, and weak, and looking like a drowned rat; while he just lounged there in perfection, weaker than she. _It's not fair, and I've got plenty for comparison, _she though ironically. She was shaken from her thoughts by Stewart's voice, ripping through the silence like a serrated knife.

"Jareth," he hissed delightedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth saw through the crystal that Sarah and the unwelcome guest were making their way through the Goblin City. He decided to drop the protection over the castle, there was only one thing left worth protecting now, and she wasn't in the castle. He wasn't pleased with Stewart's treatment of Sarah, and only hoped that when this dark visitor presented himself, he would forget about her and she could escape. That is if she had the sense to. It wasn't how he'd wanted things to be when she'd finally come back to him, he had never expected to send her running in the opposite direction. He'd never expected to be so powerless, especially where she _wasn't _concerned. He broke contact with the crystal, allowing it to dissipate into the air. There was no point in watching anymore, they would be upon him in a moment's time.

And upon them they were. Sarah, dripping and beaten, was thrown to the ground at the doorway of the throne room. It took everything in his being not to rush to her side and take away her pain. Then again, he might lack the strength to stand at all. She looked up at him, strands of her dark hair dangling in her face. Her right cheek was turning a bright purple from the slap she'd received earlier, and deep bruises were visible on her arms. Jareth loathed the man who'd given her those unpleasant gifts with a passion her rarely felt. How dare he lay his hand on Sarah?

The man spoke, sliding Jareth's name out easily, lacing it with venom. Jareth turned his sights to his opponent. Sarah had managed to pull more magic from him than he'd expected her to, however Stewart's magic still existed around him in overwhelming amounts.

"Well, you know my name, might I have the honour of yours?"

When Jareth spoke, the ease of his voice did not belay the weakness his body was exhibiting. The key to all battles was the psyche; without a planned mind game, you had nothing in war.

The man walked forward to face Jareth. He sneered in a way that caused his beautiful face to distort enough for Jareth to flinch.

"My name is Stewart," he said, menacingly. "Do you remember me?"

Jareth blinked.

"Stewart?" he questioned.

As he did so, he thought he heard Sarah stifle a laugh back near the door. Stewart's face twitched, anger more evident now. Jareth frowned at Sarah, it had been a foolish move on her part. When Stewart turned to look at her, she merely returned to looking afraid and meek. At this moment, Jareth was truly glad that she excelled at acting. Stewart turned back to Jareth.

"Do you remember me?" he repeated.

Jareth narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. There was something about this man that was vaguely familiar. He wasn't sure what it was.

"No, I can't say that I do," he replied, nonchalantly.

Sarah had begun to creep up behind Stewart, her expression was somewhere between wonderment and horror. She was staring at Stewart and occasionally glancing at Jareth, as though confirming something. She stood beside Stewart, staring at him in shock. Stewart was angered by the distraction of her presence, and turned to look down on her. He was taken aback by her expression.

Sarah swallowed hard.

"You're…," her voice faltered in terror. "You're _human_?"

_AN: How shocking! Who would have thought someone named Stewart was human? _


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own Stewart, and he is evil, as will be showcased in this chapter. Enjoy. :)

Sarah stared at Stewart. As she had stood watching Stewart and Jareth interact, she had noticed it – his aura. The entire time that they were in the labyrinth, she had just assumed that he was a fae, that he was the same as Jareth. But, standing here in the room with the two men, she could see his aura unmistakeably surrounding his form. The only reason she'd noticed it was that she could not see the same type of glow around Jareth. Jareth had an aura, but it was as clear as a crystal. She had looked down at her own body and noticed the faint green glow outlining her. Why could she see auras all of the sudden? The effect of the dark magic on her body was becoming more pronounced, she swayed from a loss in equilibrium.

Sarah had started to step back with the realization of Stewart's race, but that's when she saw the look in his eye that made her falter. He was human. He had been morphed hideously by hatred and dark magic, but there was a pain in his eyes that was undeniably human. The magic clouded her vision momentarily, and she swayed once more. She shook it off and began to move closer to Stewart.

Sarah stood beneath him, her warm, green eyes delving into his icy orbs. She raised a hand to his face. In her peripheral, she could see Jareth start. She could see that he'd moved from his lounging position and was preparing to stand. She smiled weakly at Stewart as her hand touched his face; there was pity in her eyes. For a moment, Stewart looked down at her, confused and unmoving. He had never done anything to deserve her kindness or her pity. He blinked and the confusion was cleared from his eyes. Sarah's eyes widened and she began to back away, her hand hastily pulled away from his face.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "No, Stewart, no!"

She was pleading, her mouth opening and closing without making a sound. Stewart's face became very dark, holding all the promise of what was to come. Sarah could see it in his eyes. There would be no remorse, in fact he would likely relish in Jareth's pain. Sarah continued to back away, but she was caught by a swift use of magic. Stewart dragged her forward with his magic as roughly as he had physically. Her arms were pinned to her sides, and she watched in horror as his arm reached back far beyond his head. The movement was rapid, so rapid that she'd barely had a chance to recognize her fate with any finality. He'd hit her again, swinging her head back with a lethal force. Her entire body twisted from the force, and she crumpled to the ground with a dull thud.

Stewart turned to Jareth, clearly satisfied with his handiwork. Almost satisfied. With a snap of his fingers, Sarah was clothed in her favourite fairy tale dress, a ring of white flowers adorning her head, her hair clipped up loosely. He'd left the damage that he'd caused her visible: purple bruises and thin trickles of blood from her nose and mouth.

Stewart smiled coldly. "Isn't she lovely?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth had started at Sarah's movement. She had actually touched Stewart's face, moved closer to him, showered him with her pity. Jareth sensed that she was risking far too much with the action. He realized with a start that his suspicions had been correct as she backed away in horror. It had all happened far too quickly, with an inhuman speed. In Jareth's weakened state, he had been unable to do anything, his speed not matching his powerful foe's. Jareth had watched as Sarah had hovered in the air at the perfect height for Stewart to strike her. He'd seen her pleading for her life with her perfect green eyes, and he'd seen him pummel Sarah, champion of the Labyrinth, keeper of his heart, to the ground with a force no human could withstand.

Jareth stood motionless, staring at her lying in the ground, hoping to see her chest rise and fall. It did not. Her porcelain skin, blemished by Stewart's hand, grew paler with each passing moment. Yet, there might still be a chance, if he could dispatch of this villain quickly, there might still be a chance to drag her soul back from its eternal journey and breathe life into her body once more.

Stewart stood watching the Goblin King for a while, regarding his handiwork. He was quite proud of himself, for who was the girl to pity him? He'd lived for hundreds of years, planning his revenge, plotting Jareth's demise.

"You really do spoil all that you touch, Jareth," Stewart spewed.

Jareth turned all of his attention to him. The sooner he was rid of him, the sooner he could try to save his soul mate. Jareth's face was a mask of indifference.

"I try," he said, quietly.

Stewart had not been expecting that response. He'd expected the Goblin King to crumple in misery, he'd expected him to feel the same sort of pain he had once felt, long ago.

"Who are you, Stewart?" Jareth drawled lazily. Stewart became incensed. He had just killed Sarah, the girl the king was refuted to be in love with, and the bastard didn't even care.

"Sarah was right, wasn't she? You are human," Jareth stated. "So, who are you, exactly, and what do you want from me?"

"My sister," Stewart screamed, consumed by a rage that had built up over the centuries.

"What about her?"

Stewart's anger was mounting exponentially. "She was in love with you! She never forgot you! Never! She died from heartbreak!"

Jareth raised his eyebrows, still unsure to whom Stewart was referring. He smiled his dazzling smile, "I tend to have that effect on women."

His rage uncontrolled, Stewart shot magic at Jareth with dizzying speed. Luckily, sensing Stewart's fury, Jareth was able to block the attack easily. He glanced at Sarah's body once more, over Stewart's shoulder. There was no time for this.

"She ran your labyrinth," Stewart had continued. "And, you made her fall in love with you."

"Probably," Jareth replied. "But, who, my dear boy, did she wish away?"

Stewart swallowed hard. "My mother."

A realization hit Jareth. He remembered the girl now, she had been plain, and her dreams of being wanted were projected strongly. Her mother had been cruel to her and her brother, and so she had wished her away. She had run the labyrinth anyway, realizing that despite her cruelty her mother was the only one she'd ever have. She'd done surprisingly well, reaching the castle eventually. In the end, he'd been able to seduce her into running out of time. Twelve hours. His thoughts turned worriedly to the next woman to conquer his labyrinth, he'd bent time for her. Jareth shook his head, he needed to focus. That woman had run his labyrinth six hundred years ago. This gave him valuable information about his foe. It had taken this human as many years to plan his revenge, meaning that he was clothed in a magic which slowed his aging process. Undo that magic, and he would crumple into dust.

"I had no mother!" Stewart howled, "No sister!"

"No fault of mine," Jareth said quietly.

"WRONG!"

Again, uncontrolled magic came flailing from the man. He'd focussed it midway on its path to Jareth. It hit its mark. Jareth was flung backwards, but managed to stay on his feet, conjuring up a protective barrier around himself. But, it was all he could do. Stewart had been wise to weaken him. He frowned, he would not win. The force of the dark magic emanating from Stewart was incredible; his misdirected hatred was so complete. Jareth mused for a moment that humans were so predictable in incorrectly placing their blame. He recognized that this may be one the last musings he'd ever make. He gazed at Sarah for a moment, feeling he'd failed her in so many ways. Stewart's magic forced him to his knees. Still staring at Sarah, he thought sorrowfully:

_I'll be joining you soon, my love. We've chosen the path between the stars._

_AN: GOOD GOD, I'VE KILLED HER! It's not over yet… BWA HA HA HA! Oh, and please review…pretty please?_


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film (I just like to make them suffer). They are the property of the Jim Henson Company. I do own Stewart.

_AN: This is the last chapter, and my favourite chapter…I muddled through the others just to get to this one. Enjoy._

Sarah looked at the pages of the little red book clamped delicately in her hands. She was dressed in her favourite dress; she was a wronged princess in another realm. Sarah smiled, and read the lines with all the dramatic flair she could muster.

"I have fought my way here, to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen," she said, sweeping her arm theatrically. A shaggy sheep dog barked at her, her only audience.

"You're right, Merlin, we should go," she sighed.

She looked around the park, something seemed amiss. She searched for the owl that so often joined Merlin, another faithful patron. Her brow furrowed as she wondered at its absence.

"I hope nothing has happened to your friend, Merlin," she said softly. Merlin barked happily at her, and ran to join her. Sarah turned and walked towards the bridge leisurely. A soft smile played on her lips, as she felt that it would be so good to go home. She expected to get a good rest in; her day was done, her play was over, she was ready for bed. She was halfway across the bridge, softly humming a song that sounded vaguely familiar to her, when she'd noticed him.

"Toby," she called with a gentle smile and a lilting laugh. Tears were streaming down the boy's face. Sarah frowned lightly.

"What's wrong, Toby?"

Toby stared at her in disbelief. "What are you doing here, Sarah? What are you doing?"

Sarah was taken aback, Toby certainly wasn't unaccustomed to her daily performances, was he?

"Whatever can you mean, Toby? I'm practicing! Someday I'll be a great actress!" she said, smiling widely, hoping to ease her troubled brother into a smile.

He did not smile. In fact, more tears fell down his face. Sarah was confused.

"You already are a great actress, Sarah!" Toby wailed. "You haven't practiced in the park for years and years!"

Sarah's puzzled expression infuriated the boy.

"Get up, Sarah! You have to get up! He needs you!"

Sarah only shook her head, baffled by her brother.

"What?" she asked, dazed.

"My dream, Sarah," Toby said with meaning. "The princess! The princess is you!"

Sarah's eyes widened, as though she were remembering something that had locked itself away in her mind.

"Princess?" she said breathlessly.

"Yes!" Toby shouted through his tears. He pushed her. "Get up! Get up! Get up!"

Sarah stood. There was something important for her to do, she couldn't rest yet. Not yet.

Toby watched her, sobs hiccupping in his throat.

"If you don't hurry, you're not going to make it!" Toby cried.

Sarah looked down at his anguished face, still dazed.

"HE'LL DIE, SARAH!"

It had been enough, she'd disappeared before Toby's eyes and he'd awoken on her bed. He smiled as tears streamed down his face, knowing that he'd saved his sister from death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world came spinning back to her, and she shot up from the ground with a sharp gasp. Her body was cold, and indescribably sore. Her breaths were strong, and the beat of heart was slow. Her vision was blurred and she was incredibly dizzy. Sarah tried to look down at herself, only seeing that she clothed in white.

Her sore body only moved because of the dark power coursing through her. Everything became unnaturally clear to her. Her ears heard the sounds of magic crackling, a sound that was not audible to humans; her nose smelt the smells of two men: a dark scent of a man consumed by hatred, a stench not easily recognized until it was too late, and Sarah realized now that it was too late, or it had been anyway, for her; and then a lighter smell, the other man. Jareth. He smelled of moondust and fairy magic, she should not have been able to recognize the scents, and yet she did with perfect clarity. As she breathed in through her mouth, she tasted the acrid, acidity of dark magic, and the sweetness of light magic. She felt the ground beneath her fingertips, cold and hard, but also constantly moving, rustling with a life that no human could have ever felt. Finally, her eyesight cleared. She saw colours she had never known to exist.

Sarah turned her head to see that Stewart had forced Jareth to his knees. She could feel that Jareth was about to give up, and give in to death. She could feel his anguish just by looking at him, he believed her dead. She rose from her seat, the pain of her body ignored in a rush of magic. A deep wrath for the dark man erupted within her, and every unspoken anger she'd ever felt towards him exploded into her limbs, causing her to advance upon the battle with deadly intent.

_What I wouldn't give for a sword,_ she mused. She felt it appear in her hand before she saw it. It's cool, heavy weight bringing a wave of comfort to her; she smirked when she saw it. It was everything a fencer could ask for: gleaming in its lethality, the blood groove perfectly carved in the blade, the broad hilt decorated with delicate engravings, and the tip pointed with a deadly precision. She couldn't have designed it better herself. It then occurred to her that she had, in fact, designed it herself. As she watched Jareth collapsing under the magic of his foe, and her fury escalated.

_He moves the stars for no one._

She was upon Stewart before he'd even sensed her, the unrelenting point of the blade already through his back and exiting his chest. He looked upon her with unconcealed terror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jareth had begun to accept his fate, laughing inwardly at the fact that at the beginning of this whole ordeal, he had planned to cheat fate. To have his Sarah back. Oh, he'd have her back, maybe, if he could find her in the underworld. Although with his luck, she'd already flitted away to heaven. He was simply becoming overwhelmed by Stewart's magic. He was being undone by a man with a petty revenge plan, while his beautiful, fragile Sarah lay lifeless on the floor of his throne room. He was willing to let go at this point, for if she was dead, what was the point?

He was on his knees now, bending to the whim of this foolish human boy, and he didn't care. He fought because it was in his nature to fight, he also fought so that Sarah's death was not in vain. She'd died for him. She'd tried to help in that infernal way she always did, she tried to see the good in a man so corrupted by dark magic that it was not possible to have any good left. He'd seen that realization in her eyes, her marvellous, sizzling eyes, seconds before her death. He closed his eyes in resignation, he could feel Stewart's magic pushing down upon him. It would not be long now. When he opened his eyes again, he saw her.

_Sarah._

His mind was not able to comprehend it. She was dead. She was undeniably human, and absurdly fragile, and very dead. It was then that he realized the change. Something or someone had brought her back, that much was true, but it was the dark magic that she had pulled from Stewart that guided her now. Everything about her was exaggerated and more prominent than it had once been. Her soft, jade eyes were now a violent emerald green, shining with all the intensity she'd ever harboured throughout her short life. Her dark chocolate hair was now as black as pitch. Her supple, pink lips now a bright red. Her delicate, peachy skin was now as white as snow.

Jareth watched her impale Stewart with a sword produced by her imagination. He looked upon her in terror, and she was terrifying. Never before had Jareth seen a woman, fae or human, so breathtakingly terrible in their beauty. Everything about her was lethal, and to have a creature so horrifying dressed in a gown of such innocence seemed so ludicrous to him.

Sarah gripped Stewart's throat as he turned to face her and smiled widely with an unforgiving abhorrence. She was wrenching the dark magic from him, Jareth's gift still active within her. She watched him wither and grow old under her hand, her sword still thrust through him. He continued to wither, his anguished cries muffling as he began to fade away to nothing. In the end, Sarah held a fistful of dust in one hand, and a sword drenched in blood in the other.

The intensity in her eyes faded a bit, and she opened her palm shakily, allowing the dust to float away with the breeze. She stared at her palm for a moment, and then her gaze shifted to her other hand. She dropped the sword in horror, looking to Jareth for an explanation.

Jareth dragged himself from the ground. Watching her, he knew that the magic she had absorbed would destroy her, it would take her from him again. He had to do something quickly. He pressed his hands on either side of her face. The feel of her skin was indescribable, both boiling hot and freezing cold all at once. Magic drained slowly, too slowly, into his hands, and he knew what was required of him to save her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah looked at her hands and realized that she had just killed Stewart. It didn't make sense to her, none of it made sense to her. She looked to Jareth for aid, unsure of what to do next, the dark magic was tearing through her and awakening every base desire she'd ever had. Just looking at him, kneeling on the ground in weakness, made her want to go to him and tear off his clothes, ravage and devour him. Mate then kill. It was tearing her to pieces.

Jareth pressed his hands to her face, finally rising from the ground. In doing so, Sarah felt a tiny relief, as though pressure was being released from inside her. It wasn't fast enough, she was still fighting the urge to take him down: conquer and destroy.

Jareth saw it in her eyes: base emotions, released by the magic and coming to the surface. Every animal had the instinct to kill and to mate. She'd killed and he could see what her primitive brain was trying to do to her. Unable to pull the magic from her with his hands, he lowered his head down and kissed her desperately, pulling the magic from her frantically, unwilling to lose her to it. Everything about the transaction was of primal desperation: hers of raw lust, his of ancient love.

When the magic was drained from her, he glanced to be sure that her colours had returned to normal, that her features were not plagued with an intensity that her mortal body could not handle. Jareth dropped swiftly to his knees forcing his hands to the ground to disperse the magic throughout his labyrinth, nullifying it and making it benign. He rested his weary head against her soft stomach and lost consciousness when he felt Sarah's warm hands tangle gently in his hair. She was safe.

Sarah stood for a moment, unsure of what had just transpired. She had died, and been brought back by her brother. She had been consumed by emotions so basic and raw that she hadn't known they'd existed within her. She'd killed a man in cold blood. She'd saved Jareth and his Labyrinth. Jareth had kissed her. She gathered his soft hair in her hands and tottered on her feet. She looked down on him, resting his head against her, and her vision blurred – she collapsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far on the outskirts of the Labyrinth, Hoggle was holding up his protective barrier over the citizens of the Underground. He'd seen it through the air, tiny magical particles giving him visions of what was happening. He'd watched a dark magic swirl in, overbearing and powerful; he'd seen Jareth's power, waning and light fighting against the dark; he'd seen a bright light snap to darkness abruptly, and then come back with intensity a hundred times its original; he'd felt a dark magic being dispersed throughout the Labyrinth in a way only Jareth was capable of performing; and, now, he saw nothing.

They all stood in the rain in silence. A slow goblin breaking the silence with one line:

"Did she save us?"

The other goblins shushed him, and he covered his mouth in shame.

Hoggle looked out over the Labyrinth. The rain had stopped, and he could see the sun rising in the horizon. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said, a joy filling him. "Yeah, I think she did."

_AN: Although I am listing this story as complete, it isn't really true. The truth of the matter is that there will be a continuation to this story, under a different title, to be released at a later date. This is really only half of the story, just the beginning. As some of you may have noticed I left a number of things unexplained, they will be addressed in the continuation. The reason I will release it as a second story is that the genre is going to change: Inevitable Recrudescence is an adventure story; its continuation is a romance. For now, content yourselves that Jareth and Sarah are alive (although not well) and that Stewart (poor little heartless and sinister villain) is dead – so I suppose that means they're safe…or are they? Toodles for now. :P_


End file.
